Sketchbook story
by kclinda
Summary: Marinette freaks out when she loses her sketchbook. She freaks out when she finds out who found it, who returns it and how he decides to tell her.


**Sketchbook Story.**

Oneshot.

* * *

"Not like this! No! No! No!" The girl started pacing from one side to the other, her right hand on her chin, the other one gesticulating the words that she was letting out of her mouth. The torrential rain outside blurred the mumbles that she blurted and not even her best friend could understand what all this was about. "I'll be ruined! I'm 'just a friend' after all…" She stopped to look outside the door. Lightning was starting to strike. Maybe if she transformed? She couldn't… Not right now… Her sketchbook is missing, and a love letter she's been writing for her crush in it. It has his name on it… And she even signed it! If he finds it… What a disaster! She was starting to pull her twin tails.

"Marinette!" There was a little voice muffled by the whole scene. "Marinette!" It squeaked again.

This time the girl stopped in her tracks as if she was going to leave a mark on the ground. She tried catching her breath back. "But… but…" She took a deep breath and released, repeated once more and then brought her right hand to her chest. Her pulse was going back to normal. "Ok Marinette… You have to calm down…" She was moving her hands with a paused movement in front of her following her breathing. "The book is gone, and you don't know where you left it." She started counting with her fingers. "So I left the house this morning and I arrived to the locker's room, then the main classroom. I put it next to my note books there and then I started writing the letter. I placed the letter in the sketchbook when I was called to the front to read my homework. I sat back down and my sketch book was still in place. I put it in my bag and then the locker room. Adrien was there, so I didn't take it out and…" Her eyes opened wide when she realized what happened. "I left my bag opened and I placed it on my back…" She brought her hands to her mouth to whisper. "I walked all throughout Paris this afternoon to go to Adrien's photoshoot! I know I did my best to be hidden and he didn't see me, but I don't know if I dropped the sketchbook there or not!" She looked desperately to the ceiling.

"Marienette!" The same voice squeaked once more.

The girl looked down her purse, then brought it near her face. Her magical companion was not happy, the red little kwami was wearing a scolding face. Marinette realized that she's been ignoring Tikki for too long. "Oh Tikki! I'm sorry!" She whispered, her voice loaded with guilt.

"Marinette! You have to stop! All these theories are not really helping and you're driving yourself crazy…" The kwami's eyes changed, adding a warming smile. "Come on. Let's wait for the rain to stop and we'll go out to search. You could try asking Alya if she's seen the sketchbook too, while we wait."

The girl sighed loudly. She knew that Tikki was right, she was the embodiment of luck and creation. The chances that she could find it with her by her side were a lot higher than not. "Yes, I'll text Alya."

* * *

"I didn't expect for it to start raining this much" A small black spot said returning to a room. "I only wanted to get some camembert while you were busy." He floated in front of a tall blond. "Tell me you have some cheese this time!"

Adrien rolled his green eyes and moved to his bag. There was a small topper in there, he opened it and took one piece of cheese. "Here, now let me finish this up Plagg." He moved back to the mirror and took the wet towel in his hands. "I just need to remove the extra hair gel and we can leave."

There was a small window that filtered the storm outside. The young model took his extra bag. He should have let his school bag in the car but well, he took it out for some reason. Adding the extra weight, he maneuvered to open the door. He pushed it with his arm and then it stopped. It was as if there was something stuck against the door.

"Plagg, I don't see anyone around, can you phase through the door and check what is out there?" The blond asked to his kwami companion while motioning his hand to the door crack.

"Ok ok, let me check." The black cat kwami phased through the door and then the door opened up effortless. Plagg was floating in front of the door carrying a book.

Adrien reacted in surprise when he saw his kwami with a book. "What is this Plagg?" He opened his school bag to put it inside. "I think I've seen this before. Where did you find it?"

The kwami flew to Adrien's bag. "It was in front of the door, so I took it."

"It seems someone dropped it then." He caught his bodyguard walking towards him with an umbrella. "I'll take a look in the car, time to go." He took the umbrella and followed his bodyguard to the car.

* * *

**Alya:** It's too much rain.

**Alya:** We'll search for it tomorrow.

**Alya:** We'll find it girl!

**Alya:** You'll see!

**Marinette:** Ok.

**Alya:** I know you!

**Alya:** Promise me!

**Marinette:** Yes.

**Alya:** No girl!

**Alya:** I know you!

**Alya:** Say it!

**Marinette:** ok ok!

**Marinette:** I promise I won't go out to search my sketch book while it rains.

**Alya:** Thank you!

**Alya:** The last thing you want is to get sick.

**Marinette:** See you tomorrow.

Marinette let herself drop against her chaise long. Her black hair spread on the pillow. Her blue eyes were tired with frustration. So much she tried but Alya was right. Tikki was repeating the same warning words, even if she didn't read Alya's last message. She sighed and abandoned her arms to gravity. "Oh Tikki…" She closed her eyes trying to concentrate. It's been a roller coaster. "I was writing the letter for a reason… But I wanted to give it to him, not like this…" She moved her arm to cover her eyes. "I wanted to tell him, me, not like this…"

Tikki floated in front of her and with a soft smile touched her arm. "Marinette, please…" She tried to support her holder. "We don't know if Adrien will find the book or not."

The girl moaned in frustration. "But… but…" She sat back on the chair. "I will stay while it rains." Her fists closed pressuring her palms. "If it stops raining before 9pm, I'll do a quick run as Ladybug." Her determination brushed her cheeks with a light pink. "If I find it Tikki, I will finish the letter and give it to him personally…" The light pink became a bright red with her last comment.

"Ok Marinette. If that's what you want to do." The red kwami flew back to the plate full of cookies next to the monitor on her desk.

* * *

The pages were full of designs and the more he flipped the pages, the more he recognized the book. "This is Marinette's sketchbook!" He gasped in surprise. After recognizing the sketchbook, he hesitated to keep eyeing it. "What if she doesn't like people looking at her designs?" He asked Plagg.

The black kwami was eating cheese, eating happily and ignoring his holder. "But you, you like me don't you?" He bit the piece of camembert right in front of him. "I know you like me." He eyed Adrien, but kept his comments his.

Adrien looked at the black cat floating around and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking." He told to himself. He closed the book and a loose page sailed off from it. It was a different type of paper, it was written in black ink, Marinette's hand writing. It looked like a letter addressed to him, it was even signed but it wasn't complete. Adrien took a deep breath and started reading.

'Dear Adrien,

We have become very good friends for the last year and that makes me very happy. As we walk through Collège and go into Lycée, I know that we might not end up in the same class. I would like to keep you near my heart even if we go separate ways.

I am glad that we are friends, but I'm not sure if friends is all for me after everything that's happened over this year. I just don't know if you think the same way as I do, but at least I will write it out this time.

I am clumsy and I even forget to sign things when I'm nervous, so I decided to sign this letter ahead of time, so that I don't become a big stuttered mess around you again. If I do, then at least you will know who is writing the letter this time.

I don't know if you know that I become a big clumsy mess only when I am near you. This is

With Love,

Marinette.'

The blond was astonished, he just read a letter, was this a love letter? It was some sort of unclear but it seemed like a love letter. Or was it friendship? What if Marinette was trying to tell him something else, what if friendship is not enough anymore? Is that what he's reading? Didn't Marinette like Luka? What if he thought that? Could it be that he only thought about that? He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He placed the letter back inside the sketchbook and let himself drop on the couch. He placed his head on his hands, this was new. What could he do?

He slowly looked to the roof and stood up. Maybe… what if… He didn't know… He moved to his desk and took his phone. He unblocked his phone's screen and searched for Nino. He pressed the button as in automatic mode.

"Hello! Dude!" Nino answered the phone and was waiting for a reply, but Adrien just stared at the phone.

"Dude! Are you ok? Adrien!" The voice behind the phone was starting to get angsty.

"Adrien! Answer me man! What is it?" These last words made Adrien realize that he just called Nino.

"Hello…" The blond answered back in a very polite tone, more down than cheery.

"Dude! What gives?" Nino scolded his friend. "Are you ok?" The concern in his voice made Adrien smile.

"Yes man, sorry. It's just…" Adrien took a deep breath and continued somewhat nervous. "I don't know if you knew, but apparently Marinette lost her sketchbook…"

"Oh! No, I didn't know." Nino got blown away with that answer. "Why? How do you know? I'm not following…"

Getting some of Chat's courage, he started pacing around the room and tried to explain the situation to Nino. "I… I found the sketchbook Nino." He could hear his friend hum at the other side of the phone. "Don't tell her! No! Actually! Don't tell Alya! No one should know!"

"Dude! What? What are you talking about? I'm pretty lost out here!" The DJ was not sure if he was following, Adrien was not keeping a straight line. "Breath! Tell me, what's going on…"

Adrien sat on his bed, closed his eyes and decided to wrap up what he found, and how he found it… Maybe that way he could explain what he was feeling. "Ok. Here it goes. Just let me finish the story…"

"Ok dude, I'm all ears." His friend was really trying to understand.

The blond sighed again and started once more. "I had a photoshoot this afternoon… When I went outside to where my bodyguard was waiting for me, I stumbled with something. I took it and it was a book, a sketchbook. I put it in my bag to avoid getting it wet and opened it when I got home." Adrien paused and shifted his weight. "So, I got home and opened the sketchbook, after eyeing it for a moment I realized that this is Marinette's sketchbook. I found Marinette's sketchbook." Adrien stood up once again, and when he heard that Nino was going to say something, he cut him out. "That's not all."

Nino was following better where this was going. "Oh!" He voiced after sitting down.

"Yes… The thing is… There was a letter… This letter, it's not complete and I shouldn't have read it... It is for me and it is signed… Now I don't know what to do… I think that Marinette likes me… but she likes Luka, she's a very good friend, she's into fashion but if she doesn't like Luka and this is for me, I don't know… What do I do Nino?" He finished babbling more to himself than to his friend.

Nino stared at nothing, he was surprised that Adrien blurted out everything like he just did. After another hum he took a breath opened his mouth, closed it, stared at his phone and then tried again. An idea lit out his day. "Ok, so… if I understand what you're saying, you like Marinette?" He smirked, this was cruel to do, but after running in circles, it was about time that Adrien got honest with himself, if he could give him a small push, then he'll do it.

Adrien in the other hand, opened his eyes wide and gasped. Did he like Marinette? What does Nino mean? This was so much information… He'll need to run off tonight to clear his mind, that's for sure. Maybe sneak out to Marinette's balcony and leave the sketchbook there. Maybe… He sighed… "I… I don't know Nino…" He sat on his bed once more. "Maybe, It's just…. I don't know… Let me figure it out."

Nino left a chuckle out intently. "Ok Dude, I'm here for you whatever you decide."

"Thanks man." Adrien finished the call and crashed his bed putting a pillow on his head. "I really need a run tonight." His voice muffled by the pillow.

"It would be about time." Plagg said while rolling his eyes. "I need more cheese to cup up with this."

* * *

The air was cool and humid, spring showers tend to come and go, there was a small drizzle that added coolness to the air. The wind dancing around him when jumping up and down the roofs of Paris was a feeling he needed tonight. The light rain helped him to calm down. He was still confused, but he could think better now. So, if he takes this sketchbook to Marinette now, maybe he could catch her at the balcony… If he just waits for her to go to bed and drop it… That sounded better.

Chat Noir kept moving until he saw a red flash pass by from where he was going. "Ladybug?" He asked out loud without noticing.

"Chat!" She stumbled losing her grip. That was not the most grateful landing she'd ever had. "Ay!" She sat on her tracks, right next to the chimney she almost crashed to. "Oh! I didn't expect you out here tonight." She smiled.

Chat Noir arrived next to her, extending his hand to help her up. "Good night to you too My Lady." He goofed off. "I just wanted to clear my head." He pulled Ladybug up and smiled too.

"Oh, rough day?" She made a face to tease him and to lose a bit too. She's been too tense and a run was a good idea for her too.

"You could say so." Chat pointed to a taller building with a small cover where they could not get wet while talking.

"Yes, let's go." Ladybug took the lead and sat under the small roof.

Chat Noir arrived and let himself plop on the floor. The slam must have been more than what Chat thought, as the sketchbook dropped from his side and fell open between them. Right where the letter was kept. His eyes went wide and he started to panic. Ladybug lost her breath and stared at the sketchbook.

She's been looking for the book for over an hour, she scanned Chat in disbelief. He found it? How? Does he know? She gulped and prepared to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth. She just stayed there gaping. She extended her hand to grab it when she met Chat's hand about to pick it up. She jumped startled, it was as if she became Marinette for a moment. The shyness and clumsiness pouring out from her.

Chat took the book and explored the city in the horizon. He was as nervous as Adrien when he found out about what Marinette could be feeling or not feeling. He looked instantly at Ladybug and just blurted his plan out. "Sorry, hehe." He giggled "I found it this afternoon and I was looking for its owner." A shy smile on his lips.

Ladybug reacted to Chat's words and shook her head. "Oh! No! It's ok!" She squeaked on a higher tone than normal. "It's just… I know the owner… Maybe I can give it to her?" Her pink cheeks matched her mask. It was not a normal sight for Ladybug to be seeing flushed like she was now. "Di-did you open it?" She hesitated.

The question made the black cat hero shift. He placed his hand on his neck and looked at the horizon. "Of course not!" As if he was trying to convince himself. "I've seen the owner with that sketchbook before and I was on my way to return it." He gave her his biggest fake smile, one of those that he's so good at photoshoots. "But if you can give it to her, it's ok. It's too late anyway and the owner should be sleeping." Chat was some sort of disappointed. He did his best to keep names off, it seems that they both know Marinette and if he was honest with himself, it was too embarrassing to see her at this point. What if she was not asleep and he had to see her face to face… It was too much for him right now.

"Oh! Good!" She squeaked again. "I mean… I'll take it from here chaton, as you say, it is late. I'll probably see her tomorrow." She tried to give him a smile from ear to ear. "Good night!" She turned around and left into the night.

Chat Noir was left in his thoughts, not able to say goodbye to Ladybug.

* * *

A bump sounded, something fidgeting in the darkness of the room. Movement and some complains worded with not much sense. "Ok!" a whisper in the shadows.

"Click", was the sound that followed. "See?" Tikki's voice scolding her holder broke the silenced of the night. "All you needed to do was to turn on the lights Marinette!" She looked at the girl with a very amusing grin on her face. "Next time we can do that first, so that you don't stumble down the stairs." Amusement in her words indeed.

Marinette was sat on the last step, her legs spread one against the floor, the other one kept high as if trying not to drop on her back. "Ok… Ok… Please help me up?" She looked at her kwami with pleading eyes, her sketchbook safe resting against her chest.

Tikki sighed and helped her holder up. "But next time please listen to me, I know it's late but a small night light wouldn't hurt." After this the kwami drove herself to the cookies jar that Marinette kept next to her computer. If Chat found the letter, then Plagg could say something at school tomorrow. They have sometime while the Sports class end.

"Why did it have to be Chat Tikki?" The girl put her sketchbook on her desk and proceeded to review the pages, make sure that there was no damage done by the rain. "I mean, he did say he didn't look inside, but I don't know, it feels weird if he found the letter…" She kept flipping the pages until the one where the letter was. She opened it and noticed that it was intact. Maybe he didn't read it. "Well, at least I know that Adrien hasn't read it…" She sighed loud "Now…" She paused. "I should go to sleep."

* * *

"So, where is it?" Nino interrogated the young model while getting his things in the locker room.

"Shoosh! Please don't tell Alya!" He took a deep breath. "Ladybug was passing by last night and I was able to catch her attention. I gave it to her and she said that she would give it to the 'owner'." Adrien was wary of the people around him, more self-aware than normal.

"Oh!" Nino voiced with surprise. "So?" He changed his sight to a mischievous one.

Adrien studied his friend, what does he mean? That grin meant trouble but he wasn't sure what kind of trouble yet. "So what?" He hesitated.

The DJ left a small huff out while smirking at the blond. "Did you do your thinking?" He paused and minimized the distance between them to whisper. "Did you find out how much you like her?"

The blond's cheeks went burning, he didn't even answer. The proud grin on Nino's lips was more than enough to tell him that he showed his answer all over his face. "Nino! Please!" He hissed embarrassed, trying to hide his face with his books. "Stop teasing me like that!" He hurried to the class and sat on his seat, his head between his arms.

Some giggles caught the model's attention. It seems that the girls arrived and were talking about something. Maybe if he could concentrate a bit he could grasp something about the sketchbook.

"So Chat found it." Marinette said with a low voice. Low enough for no one else to hear, but not low enough for him. They sat right behind him.

"Good news girl!" Alya cheered Marinette. "And how did he give it to you? I mean, even I chase our heroes all over Paris, it doesn't mean that I can find them easily." Alya stated with curiosity.

Marinette paused for a bit. She hesitated, shifted her weight, took and deep breath and let it out. "Well.. It seems that he knows me, and he gave it to me last night." A small pink tainted her cheeks as she admitted this, somewhat embarrassed.

Adrien hold his breath. He opened his eyes, his mouth, and went cold. "Marinette just said that Chat gave her the sketchbook?" He whispered slowly, almost moving his lips, barely some air through his lungs. He was going through the events last night. He gave the sketchbook to Ladybug. Ladybug said she knows Marinette. Ladybug said she was going to wait until today to give Marinette the sketchbook. Marinette said Chat gave him the sketchbook. Chat gave it to Ladybug. Ladybug didn't give Marinette the sketchbook. Marinette said that Chat gave her the sketchbook directly. Suddenly… Adrien jumped from his sit and squeaked "I know who she is!" Supporting his weight on his arms, his eyes serious looking to the front. He then froze, he heard giggles around him. Everyone looking at him, including the teacher who gave him a stare.

Mlle Mendeleiev had to calm everyone before addressing to the young model. "Mr. Agreste." She said coldly. "Is there anything that you would like to share with the class?"

She pointed daggers at him for interrupting. "No miss. I apologize." He ducked behind the book Nino opened for him when he got scolded. "Thanks!" He whispered to Nino.

"What gives?" Nino mouthed him.

"Later!" Adrien answered back.

If he was right, he had to convince Nino to not tell Alya about him finding the book. The journalist will do her math and she's way better than him to find out these type of things. He must keep Alya from their identity. Nino knows he found the sketchbook, Alya knows that Chat gave it to Marinette. Nino knows he gave it to Ladybug… It's too risky to leave it like that… If he's right, he must tell Ladybug about it, even if she hates him for doing it. And there's the letter… His head was going to explode…

* * *

After spending a very awkward morning Nino had to ask. "Dude, what gives?"

Adrien looked at his friend, then at his notes, then back to his friend. He opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't really know how to word anything. He just looked away trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Oh no! You won't!" Nino said with a very serious look. Of course he was concerned, his best friend was acting funny after finding out that he likes a girl. He needs to know what's going on. Adrien was socially awkward in many ways and this time the DJ made his quest to help him Not to ruin what could happen. "Here!" Nino grabbed Adrien and walked into the library. After finding a hidden spot, he closed in to his friend. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Adrien sighed, he knew that Nino was worried, he could read it. He took a deep breath and let the words flow. Going along with the Marinette issue would be the best. Maybe he could deceive him, he's been thinking about it all morning anyway. "Well… Nino…" The model paused and looked down to the floor, then back at his friend. "I like Marinette. I just found out myself, and I found out she likes me…" A small blush forming on his cheeks. "I am a little lost and I need your help Nino." He pledged to his friend. "If she ever finds out that I read that letter she's gonna hate me!" Playing the drowning in a glass of water should work, right? It was a bet he decided to take. "Nino… Marinette must not know that I found her sketchbook! If she finds out she'll hate me forever. She might even think that I didn't think of her until I read it. She's going to blame me and she'll never talk to me again." He started pacing now, some real worry peeping out. He was not really lying, he knew that Ladybug will be mad at him and if Marinette was really Ladybug, there's a chance that she will take it out against him after finding that he's Chat Noir. "What am I gonna do?" He finished looking desperate to Nino, his hair sort of messy and his eyes wide in anguish.

"Ok ok dude!" Nino paused, moving his hands in front of him trying to calm down the blond. "Everything will be alright. She doesn't have to know! Don't worry!" He crossed his arms confidently and smiled to his friend.

Adrien started to calm down and with a hopeful smile asked "Please don't ever tell Alya that I found the book! Please! If Marinette finds out, she'll freak out!" Adrien's glimmering eyes were too much for Nino.

The DJ took a deep breath and gave in. "Ok… I won't tell her." He changed his stance and pointed a scolding finger to Adrien. "But if she ever finds out and when she finds out that I knew, you are going down with me Adrien." A calm face followed as he continued. "But ok, I will not tell my girlfriend that you almost freak out because of YOUR girlfriend."

The mischief in his tone forced a nervous chuckle in Adrien's posture, his right hand going to his neck before giving in himself. "He he, ok Nino, I'm in." He put his fist up for a fist bump and then lunch time couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Alya was having fun. Marinette took almost all her lunch time to practice how to give Adrien the letter she wrote. Even during practice she was stumbling on her own words and getting nervous and squeaking things. It was more funny than painful in her opinion. If they continued, the poor girl wouldn't be able to eat anything before class and it meant to wake her up, or cover up for her during class. She wasn't up to it, not today. "Ok girl, stop please." She said with a chuckle. "You are forcing yourself." She glanced at her friend in front of her and she was getting way too flustered and frustrated. She was going to scare that oblivious blond boy. "What did you write in there?"

Marinette sat down to face Alya, with a defeated look she glanced at the letter, then back at her friend. "I wrote it all Alya; that I like him, that I've given him things that I forgot to sign and that even if I care for him as a friend, I don't want to just be friends." She finished that last part looking at her feet, nervous.

"Wow!" Alya gasped. "You surprise me girl! See? You're brave!" The redhead tried to cheer her friend up and give her courage. "I knew that you could do it!" She walked up to her. Closing her hand to Marinette's chin, she moved her head to look up to her eyes. "Marinette, if you wrote it already, all you have to do is give it to him. No explanation, no real embarrassment. If he answers back your feelings, he will come here looking for you, if not, he doesn't deserve to be with you."

Marinette's eyes glittered with unshed tears. She didn't take in count if he said no, what would happen then? Hesitation took her out, she tried to move, but couldn't do it. "Alya… what if?"

Noticing the change in her friend's attitude, she reprimanded herself in the inside. "Marinette, don't worry. Just do it! You both are like soul mates, two adorable dorks meant to be all lovey dovey for the rest of your life."

The designer shifted again, this time calming down. "Ok Alya, I will give it to him and then I'll wait." Determination showing on her face this time.

* * *

The afternoon passed by way too fast. Marinette was becoming a knot in her head and she was close to have some smoke showing up. She tensed up every time someone addressed her for anything.

Adrien was thinking how he should tell her about his new knowledge. If he just blurted it out, he would put her at risk revealing his identity, but if not, then how would he do it? He needed to talk to her. The bell rang and he moved towards the designer that sat right behind him. "Marinette, can I talk to you for a moment?" He put his hand behind his neck.

Marinette jumped at his voice and tensed up when he approached. "Yes!" she squeaked awkwardly.

Adrien smiled and realized how cute she looked all flustered. "Ok let's go outside, you coming?"

Marinette stiffed once more and trying to control herself she exclaimed with not such a high tone squeak "Yes! Just… I'll be right there!" She started to pick up her stuff, including the sketchbook.

Adrien started to walk towards the door when he thought maybe to mention something about the sketchbook. Now, he had to wait for the opportunity to bring it on.

Marinette followed him with some distance. Alya offered a supportive wink. She smiled shyly with a panicked expression. "It's now or never Tikki." She whispered, feeling the kwami against her thigh, moving inside the purse.

Adrien stopped at the end of the Collège stairs. He was anxious, this was something he never really thought would be happening. He felt kind of weird too, as he was about to trick Marinette, his friend, who he realized he liked… It was the moment of truth.

"Hello Adrien. He he…" Marinette waved awkwardly and clumsily at him, keeping some distance, as if he was going to bite her or something.

Adrien got closer and noticed her stiff even more, making him uneasy. They were a wreak for sure. "Hey Marinette, what happened this morning? I saw you talking to Alya. Is everything ok? He looked at her curiously paying attention to every movement she did.

"Uhm…. The thing is…" She hesitated, could it be that Adrien heard her? "I wanted to talk to you too, hehe…" She finished gracelessly.

"Oh, ok!" She caught him by surprised. "Please go first!"

"No!" The girl squeaked almost an octave higher than her voice. "Sorry, you go first." She restrained herself.

"Oh, ok!" He shifted his weight, scanning her face. "I heard you talking with Alya this morning, did you lose your sketchbook?" He finished his question very attentively.

Marinette changed her stance, no more stiffness. "Oh!" She grabbed confidence to keep talking. "Yes!" She giggled. "I lost it yesterday, but Chat Noir found it. It surprised me that he knows me in real life." She shyly looked at the floor with a dreamy face. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Adrien directly in the eye. Same serious expression as Ladybug.

Adrien was taken aback, he knew he was going to confirm it, but he never realized how alike Marinette and Ladybug were until now. "I see." He let out steadying his voice.

Marinette continued muttering and explaining and this time she had something in her hands. "And I was, well, and so…" She was stumbling in her own words. "The thing is that I left something very important in there and I was starting to panic…" She grabbed the letter in her hands, both hands. "And I know that even that Chat found it, he said he didn't read it and I trust him…" She gave Adrien the letter. "So, please read and I'll be waiting…" She took her stuff and ran away to her house.

Adrien was left stunned. Marinette blurted out so many things, he was still trying to process everything she said. Besides, he had a letter in his hands now. Could it be? But she did say that, right? He was about to open the letter when his ride arrived. "Plagg, this timing is awful." He jumped in the car and listened to Nathalie read his scheduled on his way home.

* * *

Marinette was pacing from one side to the other without paying attention. She was up the balcony to get some air, she's been too anxious to design and she was considering to just transform and run along after the sunset. The only thing that was keeping her from doing it is that she didn't know if Adrien was going to call or visit, or nothing at all… "Oh Tikki! This is too much!"

"Calm down Marinette." The kwami tried to soothe her holder. "You did what you had to do, don't worry that much." She smiled and grabbed a cookie. "I am sure that he will come by."

"Oh Tikki… What if I blew it? What if he doesn't like me? What if…"

Marinette was cut off by a loud bump behind her. A familiar voice finished her statement. "He thought you liked someone else?"

Marinette turned around startled. "Chat! What are you…?" She gasped.

The black cat hero was holding Marinette's letter to Adrien. He had a very serious gaze and looked a bit melancholic. "I am sorry…" He said softly, with some regret in his words.

"Chat, why do you have…?" Marinette couldn't continue, she looked at Chat's face and saw that sad sight, the lonely and sad sight she's seen before. She covered her mouth in surprise, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Chat Noir took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that I did read the letter before but I panicked." He looked down his feet. "I was confused because I thought that Marinette was in love with Luka…" He closed his eyes painfully and opened them slowly, there was a faint shine in there, one that showed hope behind the grieve. "I'm sorry…"

Marinette couldn't believe her ears, she understood, but didn't understand at the same time. Chat? Why? No, it cannot be. "But Chat, you didn't tell ME anything." She tried to keep up the game, it couldn't be, she was stunned…

"Last night, when I gave you the sketchbook…" He hesitated, his words starting to tremble. "The letter… I'm sorry…" He looked at her directly in the eye. "I know who you are." He stated in a sigh.

Marinette's eyes opened wide in disbelief. Her knees shivering, losing her balance. Chat jumped to catch her and steady her in his grip. "But… but… how? The letter…" She pledge at those strong arms holding her…

"I'm sorry." He said once more. "Claws out" he whispered, and a green light surrounded him. A very sad blond model was standing where Chat Noir was and a very confused girl started crying in his arms. He tried to calm her down, so many emotions, so many thoughts, so many things were happening…

He was overwhelmed also, Nino had to snap him out of it when he was confronted in the library. After receiving the letter, he didn't know what to do either. After driving Plagg crazy for a couple of hours, he decided to visit her. He needed to tell her, their identities were at stake. "This is not the way I wanted this to happen Marinette, but please, listen to me." He stood back up, leaving her sitting on the floor. "There's a big risk that Nino and Alya figure out our identities."

Marinette looked at him in shock. This was too much, this was not fair! "Why? How?" She gapped trying to figure out what happened.

"I told Nino that I found the sketchbook and that I gave it to Ladybug." He gulped. "And you told Alya that Chat Noir gave you the sketchbook…" He paused for a moment. "Knowing Alya, she will figure it out with that information…"

Marinette looked down as if trying to grab the floor… "I understand." She stood up slowly. "It doesn't change that I trusted you Chaton! You read the letter? Did you come to mock me or something?" There's been only a few times of her life that she's felt more betrayed. "You are my kitty?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks once more. "You read the letter and you didn't tell me?"

His heart sank to the lowest place on Earth. He was a total scum. It was as if he was tied, he couldn't do anything. He was afraid to hurt her even more. "Maybe I should go…" He almost sobbed and started to walk away.

Tikki and Plagg looked at him and gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way Tikki…" He smiled at the red kwami and continued to the balcony's rail.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too Adrien." Tikki smiled at him and it helped to soothe his heart ache.

"Plagg Claws"

"Wait!" Marinette interrupted him. She jumped to grab him by the waist. "Don't go!" She cried.

Adrien was left more confused than before. He thought that she didn't want him there, but there she was grabbing him and not letting him move. "Marinette?" He asked looking down at her.

"Don't go! I'm sorry… I…" She was slowly catching some air. "It's so much, I don't know…"

He smiled and his heart jumped in joy. She didn't hate him, she was just confused. "I know princess." He hugged her, bringing himself down to sit with her on the floor. "You should've seen Nino scolding me at noon… I was in total shock too…" He giggled a bit. "I was thinking about how Ladybug rejected Chat and about Alya and our identities. It made me realize how much I liked you but I kept thinking about Luka… I was a big mess…"

She let him go, sitting next to him, a smile showing through her tears. "That's why you shouted during class?"

"Yes, that's why I went crazy on Mll Mendeleiev." He gave her a very Chat Noir grin, a small giggle left her lips and Adrien could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Wait… Luka? Did you say I like Luka?" Marinette was now teasing her friend and partner.

Adrien moved his hand to the back of his neck. "Well…" He said nervously… I kind of thought that you liked him and I was telling that to myself even after Plagg kept teasing me with you." He shyly looked at her. "Plagg took every opportunity he had to call you my girlfriend?"

Marinette jumped on her feet. "Girlfriend?" She squeaked. Adrien had to catch her as she lost her balance and almost fell, again.

"Yes, and now that I read your letter, a lot of things make more sense, especially reading it complete…" He smiled at her with some mischief in his eyes. "So tell me Marinette." He guided her to the chair and helped her down. "You mentioned that you didn't want to be just friends, right?"

Marinette felt burning hot, her cheeks were red and she felt kind of dizzy. "Yes…" she whispered.

"So, let's be best friends." He grinned at her and waited for her reaction.

"You stupid cat! How can you say something like that?! We're already best friends." Her lips spread into the widest smile while she placed her hand on his.

"Ok My Lady! It will be my honor to go out with you." He kissed her hand.

They were amazed by this turn of events. Chuckling and terms kept the talk sparky. They will call each other with the other identity only in suit to avoid leading to anything. No dating nor running with one transformed and the other non-transformed. They were going to let a couple of months before Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen as a couple. Tikki agreed with the rules.

"So, what do we do with Alya and Nino?" Adrien asked as he stood up from where they were.

"Oh don't worry! I have an idea." She stood up too and motioned to the trap door. "But first we need you to arrive from the front door, if not, how am I gonna explain my parents that Adrien Agreste is in my room?" She grinned mischievously.

"Ok, let me go down and transform back." He started to walk to the balcony's rail once more. "But Princess, how would you deceive Alya?"

"Don't worry chaton, she's been so close before and she still knows nothing. It wouldn't be the first time." She winked at him. "Now hurry! I need you down here so that our plan works out."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for reading. I am leaving this fluffy oneshot here for your enjoyment. I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it.**


End file.
